Yachiru Kusajishi
Yachiru Kusjishi (草鹿 やちる) is the former first lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. She is also the former President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Her lieutenant position is succeeded by Ikkaku Madarame who she would always make fun of by calling him names. Background She was born on the day of February 12th as the only child of her unseen nameless parents. Her parents however had died right before she would meet Kenpachi hours later. Yachiru had first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She basically crawled over to him after he had killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakuto, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous she reached out, and touched it. By giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, by saving her from certain death in the Rukongai district. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her as well because she was from that same district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Shortly after that Kenpachi had killed the previous 11th Division captain and the pair had joined the Gotei 13, Maki Ichinose informed Yachiru and Kenpachi of his intention to leave the Division. She asked him if he was really going to leave and if he hated Kenpachi. When he denied that he hated Kenpachi, she asked him why he was leaving anyway. He then told the pair that the previous captain was the only person he could accept as his captain and, with Kenpachi's permission, he had left the division for good. Personality Yachiru Kusjishi is seen as being childlike in most aspects for example she is small, very cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his right shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when being annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For an example, she gave Makizo Aramaki the name "Maki Maki" and later on when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later on renames him "mini mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction either, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free time activity is eating sweets, although she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Captain-Commander Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes that are served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jushiro Ukitake's pond. Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes out to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki. Yachiru is the president of the Shinigami Women's Association and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candy. She stores her "treasures" in her hideout on the Kuchiki grounds. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" just to please her. Appearance Yachiru Kusajishi's appearance is that of a very small, young little girl with light fair skin, light pink hair, thick eyebrows, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her two cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross bone hair clip on the left side. Abilities High Spiritual Power She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is extremely angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face. She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her childlike appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat division within the Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be very afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano. Auto Reflexes Yachiru Kusajishi can instinctively attack on reflex without having to judge or react; as such, she will attack anyone she thinks is the enemy, regardless of whether or not if she knows they are the enemy. She attributes this skill as a sort of feeling one gets inside which, according to Kenpachi, is the type of feeling that only leaves the only option of cutting up whoever gives you the feeling. With continued use of this ability, Yachiru's speed increases, as does her ability to counter and dodge. Swordswomen Yachiru show expertise in wielding her Zanpakutō, by utilizing its ability of having a total three strikes in one swing in combination with her own instincts and reflexes to ensure that she strikes her opponents, even if they try to hide in her blind-spot and evade her counterattacks. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Yachiru has some ability in unarmed combat. When faced off against Guenael Lee, she executed some swift punches, which was stopped by the Quincy's "Vanishing Point". Infiltration Expert Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Enhanced Strength She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him. Enhanced Speed Yachiru is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of the Seireitei to Sokyoku Hill in a fairly short period of time without Shunpo. However, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo, when chasing Ashisogi Jizo. Enhanced Endurance Yachiru is able to take considerable damage in the form of blunt trauma and blade cuts without hindering her capability in battle. Detection & Analysis Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with Reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki, by noting the similarities between her Reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this, she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka. Sanpo Kenju Sanpo Kenjū (三步剣獣, Three-Step Sword Beasts; Viz "Three Step Sword Beast" Yachiru's Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five petal flower, and a purple scabbard. The name and ability of the Zanpakuto are both unknown. Yachiru carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakuto's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, who turns out to be handy with tools, after she continually pestered him to do it. Shikai Yachiru does not appear to call a release command in order to use her Shikai. Shikai Special Ability When released, Sanpo Kenjū manifests two creatures that fight alongside Yachiru. One of the creatures is tall and made of bone. It wears a black cloak and has a large bone running through its head vertically, wielding a long dagger-like blade that has another blade protruding at the top edge. The other creature is plump and covered in fur, leaving its eyes only partially visible, wielding a cleaver. When Yachiru attacks an opponent, the two creatures mimic her sword with their own weapons. The smaller creature's attack precedes her own, while the larger creature's attack follows after. This ensures that, even if Yachiru's attack misses the opponent, at least one of the other two will hit, making an attack from Sanpo Kenjū nearly impossible to dodge. The strength of a concentrated attack by Sanpo Kenjū is enough to create a deep fissure in the ground where it strikes. According to Isane Kotetsu, a Shikai that manifests its power within creatures while the blade itself remains unchanged, such as Sanpo Kenjū, is unheard of. The smaller creature is known as Lumpy (前獣 (モコモコ), Moko Moko; Japanese for "Front Beast"), and the larger creature is known as Boney (後獣 (ホネホネ), Hone Hone; Japanese for "Rear Beast"). Bankai Not Yet Achieved. Attack Requirement If Yachiru does not attack or is incapable of attacking, her Shikai's special ability cannot be used. 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc Yachiru Kusajishi is first seen when the Ryoka break into the Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, and resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament. After the pair unintentionally arrive at the 4th Division's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries acquired from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki. Who was being interrogated by 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults. Having to learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Yachiru and Kenpachi decide to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter him, Ganju Shiba and Hanataro Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, by jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view. As the fight starts, she sits against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword. Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukido, who attempts to inform her of the death of Sosuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends. After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can enjoy another fight in the future. She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two (Zangetsu and Ichigo) against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they first met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly. Sometime later on, Yachiru finds Makizo Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo. Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasatora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida and Ganju on the way. While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by 9th Division Captain Kaname Tosen and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sokyoku Hill in search of Ichigo. As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sokyoku Hill for the others to arrive. Bounts arc In the 11th Division barracks, Ikkaku and Aramaki report to Yachiru and Kenpachi that former 11th Division Shinigami Maki Ichinose has been discovered in Karakura Town. When Aramaki becomes confused over Yachiru's use of similar nicknames for both himself and Ichinose, he requests that Yachiru not call him Maki-Maki. Yachiru denies that the nicknames can be confused, insisting that they are completely different. Kenpachi says they should leave Ichinose alone, prompting Yachiru to reveal that she feels responsible for Ichinose's situation. Yachiru states that she is glad he is alive, but Kenpachi tells her that he is probably being kept alive, though he does not know by whom. Yachiru is present for a meeting of several Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants, where Mayuri reveals that his data-bank has been broken into by someone. Yachiru asks what information has been read and Mayuri states that it was on the Bounts. After the meeting, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he has a bad feeling about this incident and the return of Ichinose. She asks him why that is, but he states that he does not know. Yachiru tells him that he must be worried about Ichinose, which Kenpachi denies. After Ikkaku is attacked in Seireitei, Yachiru listens as he tells Kenpachi that the intruder got away. As the Shinigami search for the Bount, Yachiru enjoys watching them conducting the search. When Kenpachi decides to leave, Yachiru jumps on his shoulder, by prompting him to ask her if she is bored. Yachiru states that she's relieved, explaining that if Ichinose is with the Bount, he would not be able to enjoy his fight with him when they cross paths. Kenpachi replies that he does not care about that, but is concerned about how Ichinose is being used.22 After Kenpachi learns that Hitsugaya has learned the location of Maki, the pair go to confront him, with Yachiru looking forward to seeing him again. When they encounter Ichinose attacking Ichigo and the search party in a forest in Rukongai, Yachiru greets Ichinose, Ichigo, and Orihime. At Kenpachi's behest, she moves away from the pair and watches them fighting, encouraging both to do their best. She tells Ichigo to let them fight, saying that it will make Ichinose happy. As Kenpachi is engulfed in light from one of Ichinose's attacks, Ichinose informs her that he has been killed. Yachiru tells him that he is wrong and goes to leave. True to her words, Kenpachi reappears and defeats him. Yachiru bows to the defeated Ichinose and leaves with Kenpachi. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc Having been away when Muramasa started the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru reappears along with Zaraki, just as the Shinigami are on the back foot from the Zanpakutō attack. She explains that she and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows in Rukongai. They headed back as soon as they received word of what was happening, but got lost on the way, hence why they were late. When Kenpachi berates her for revealing that they got lost, she gets upset, defending her statements. She also expresses her annoyance at Kenpachi for running past a candy store without stopping. Zaraki promises to take her back to the candy store later and tells her to get back, as he is about to cut loose. She agrees and gets off Kenpachi's shoulders. After Ashisogi Jizo's attack upon the Shinigami, she is seen trying to "play" with Ashisogi Jizo. Thinking they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, she chases Ashisogi Jizo around. This then morphs into a game of tag and she manages to pin it down briefly by grabbing its wings. Ashisogi Jizo almost releases its Bankai form, but is subsequently caught by Kenpachi and then detonated by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is then seen as the Shinigami begin treating the injured. Yachiru and Kenpachi are found to be the only one's caught in Ashisogi Jizo's poison that were unaffected by it. Yachiru claims that she held her breath, but Mayuri informs her that the poison should have gone through her pores. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku claims that Kenpachi probably used his Reiatsu to blow away the poison. As the Shinigami decide on their next course of action, Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi as he goes with a team consisting of Yoruichi Shihoin, Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, and Ichigo Kurosaki to rescue Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Yachiru enter the Zanpakuto's hideout first and initially get lost in the caves. They then encounter Gonryomaru and Tenken as the Zanpakuto Spirits are alerted to the Shinigami's presence. As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realizes that they are fighting defensively, and that the Zanpakuto are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo separated from the other Shinigami. After the defeat of Gonryomaru, Zaraki tells Yachiru to get out of the way as the fight is about to become more serious. Beast Swords arc After the events involving Muramasa and the Zanpakuto rebellion, Yachiru is seen going about her daily activities again. She is seen eating large amounts of sweets as the Shinigami Women's Association have another one of their gatherings, after Zabimaru and Senbonzakura accidentally discover 12th Division's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Yachiru and the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association are soon discovered by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as they are revealed to have been hiding in a secret room when Senbonzakura caused a number of technology malfunctions in an attempt to shut down the surveillance system. Yachiru, along with a number of other officers of the Gotei 13 and their Zanpakuto, then appear to confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hueco Mundo arc Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi when he enters Hueco Mundo, standing back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During their fight, Nnoitra injures Kenpachi and, believing that he has won, turns his attention to Yachiru. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to shield her. Yachiru, however, points out that he should look behind him as Kenpachi releases a large volume of Reiatsu and cuts off Nnoitra's arm. Yachiru warns Nnoitra that her captain will become angry if he attacks her. Kenpachi denies this, before stating that he will cut off Nnoitra's arms one by one. Yachiru points out that Nnoitra will not be able to fight him if he has no arms left, prompting Kenpachi to say that he will leave the Arrancar with one arm. Still protected by Orihime's barrier, Yachiru watches the battle draw to a close, becoming concerned about the level of Kenpachi's injuries Later, when Coyote Starrk takes Orihime, Yachiru is among those who hear Aizen's revelation of his plans via Tenteikūra as he departs to destroy Karakura Town. Fake Karakura Town arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki fight against Yammy Llargo. After their fight ends, Yachiru leaves Hueco Mundo with them. The two captains are greeted by a small group of Shinigami. Yachiru hangs out of the hair of one of them when they fail to greet her, before rejoining her captain. The Gotei 13 Invasion army arc When a time gap is discovered in the Dangai, Kenpachi is ordered to provide security for Mayuri Kurotsuchi's survey team. Yachiru accompanies him into the Dangai. Perched on Kenpachi's shoulder, she pokes the Dangai's wall until it bursts, claiming that it is fun. She remains on his shoulder when he begins arguing with Mayuri. The argument is interrupted by Nemu stating that something is coming. The group then watches a bright light coming from one of the walls. Later, Yachiru appears with other members of the Gotei 13 in the Human World as they escape the Dangai and fend off Kageroza Inaba. The next day, the Shinigami hold a meeting about the current situation within Ichigo's room, in which Yachiru is present. Before leaving the Urahara Shop, Yachiru reassures Ichigo that Kenpachi will not die in the Seireitei. Yachiru travels with Kenpachi back to Soul Society and makes it through the Dangai world on his back. She finds a safe spot when Kenpachi is confronted by his Reigai counterpart and marvels at how alike the two really are. When Kenpachi is about to cede victory to his counterpart, Yachiru protests, appearing before him in an act that brings him back to his senses. He remembers that he would never be able to leave her. After Kenpachi collapses, once he finally kills the Reigai, Yachiru runs over and asks if he is about to die. She smiles happily when he assures her that he isn't. As Kenpachi enters a bamboo forest, Yachiru rides on his back. As they are confronted by the Onmitsukido, as they prepare to attack Kenpachi tells Yachiru to dodge and she lowers herself down on his back as they attack. As he defeats the attackers, he tells her to take off and she gets off his back. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc By the orders of Yamamoto, Yachiru joins all lieutenants and captains of the Gotei 13 in donating a portion of her energy to restore Ichigo's Shinigami power. She then accompanies Kenpachi to the Human World to see the mission completed, during which the Shinigami encounter the Fullbringers. After Kenpachi effortlessly defeats Giriko, he becomes bored and decides to return to Soul Society, only for Yachiru to remind him Yamamoto wants them to go back together or they will be in trouble. After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, she emerges with Kenpachi and meets with Ikkaku and Renji. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Izuru asks if any of them had investigated beyond District 50. Yachiru states that Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone to District 64 where they saw the same things noted in the 12th Division's report. Izuru asks what the footsteps they saw looked like and she tells him that they were a mix of bare feet and sandals. After Kenpachi goes to train with Retsu Unohana, Yachiru walks into the division's quarters to find Kenpachi's eye patch laid out on a pillow. She picks it up, solemnly calling his name. During the second invasion, Yachiru helps Isane Kotetsu heal the wounded, doing so through loudly venturing out into the Wandenreich city and bringing back supplies. As Isane apologizes for making her do such a dangerous job, she dismisses this and says she has nothing to do anyway since Kenpachi is not back yet. When Sternritter V, Guenael Lee confronts them, Yachiru punches him. However, the moment Yachiru hits him, Guenael disappears, leaving Yachiru wondering if she was trying to hit someone and who it was. Yachiru is struck by Guenael, who introduces himself and explains his power. As Isane tries to figure out why Yachiru is bleeding, Guenael appears again and introduces himself for the second time. Isane wonders if he is one of the Sternritter, which Guenael admits to by introducing himself once again as well as becoming very annoyed at how many times he has to introduce himself. Yachiru moves to attack him, but he disappears again and attacks her before reappearing, only to have to dodge her once again. When Isane scolds her for attacking someone based on instinct without knowing whether or not they are an enemy, Yachiru explains the feeling she gets from Guenael and why she reacts as she does. Yachiru retrieves her Zanpakutō and notes Kenpachi will not be angry if she attacks someone because he is not around at the moment. Guenael attempts to attack her from behind, but before he can, Yachiru counterattacks and succeeds in hitting him, much to his disbelief. When Guenael claims she could not have hit him because he is sure he dodged, Yachiru explains her Zanpakutō's ability before moving to attack. After attacking Yachiru starts playing with the two creatures manifested. When Guenael comes back, she expresses surprise at him still being alive. He again moves to attack, but this time a large wound appears suddenly on his shoulder. Another Sternritter appears and kills Guenael. Yachiru tries to strike him, but he effortlessly dodges and ridicules her attack. Being grabbed by Gremmy, Yachiru drops her sword. Noting how brittle her arm is, Yachiru is surprised by the Sternritter revealing he can turn imagination into reality and that he just imagined the bones in her arm being made of cookies. He further imagines all the bones in her body being made of cookies. They are then interrupted by Kenpachi arriving. Seeing him, Yachiru notes Kenpachi's arrival. When Gremmy raises the ground they're standing on, Yachiru quietly looks on. After being told by Gremmy that she can't move now, Kenpachi picks her up and notes how Gremmy's power must have stopped working on her because of him shifting his attention away from her.49 Afterward, Kenpachi tells Yachiru to find Isane and get her arm healed, prompting Yachiru to gleefully scurry down the side of the structure in search of Isane. Soon afterward, Yachiru watches Kenpachi leap toward the meteorite which Gremmy summoned and recalls their first encounter when she was still a baby. After Kenpachi's fight is over, Yachiru has disappeared, leaving her Shinigami uniform and lieutenant's badge behind. When Kenpachi is lying on the ground after fighting Gerard Valkyrie, Yachiru appears to him, wearing her uniform and lieutenant's armband. She tells him that if he uses her properly, he can beat anyone. She touches his hand and Reiatsu starts emanating from it. She tells Kenpachi that this is the power everyone calls Bankai. He then activates his Bankai and attacks Gerard, but during the course of the ensuing battle, his arm is torn. Yachiru notes that she released too much power at once. She apologizes to him, noting that his body is not able to handle so much power. Film Appearances 'Bleach movie 1' Bleach movie 2 Bleach movie 3 Bleach movie 4 The Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Video Games Yachiru Kusajishi is a playable character in the following video games: *Bleach: Blade Battlers *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd *Bleach: Soul Carnival *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Bleach: Flame Bringer *Bleach: Heat the Soul *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *Bleach: The Shattered Blade *Bleach: The Blade of Fate *Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *Bleach: Versus Crusade *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii *Bleach: Brave Souls *Bleach: Paradise Lost Quotes *(To an Onmitsukido Reversal Counter Force member) "You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!" *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today." *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "We'll get stronger, Ken-chan. Together, let's get stronger. I know that Ken-chan is the best. So let's get stronger! You and me together." *(To Orihime Inoue) "Of course! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!" *(To Nnoitra Gilga) "You should watch out! Ken-chan'll get mad if you start attacking me!" Nicknames for other characters Yachiru is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. This is a list of her known nicknames: *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny in the English version *Ikkaku Madarame - Shiny/Baldy/Cueball/Smoothie/Pachinko head/Pinball head *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun * Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi *Sajin Komamura - Koma-Koma/Doggy/Bow-Wow *Makizo Aramaki - Mini Mustache/Maki-maki, Mustache guy and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) * Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nano Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyoraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihoin - Boobies *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Big Boobies/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yastora "Chad" Sado - Muscles * Uryu Ishida - Pencil *Jushiro Ukitake - Ukki *Shunsuke Amagi - Ama-Ama *Shuhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa *Masayoshi - Mappy *Mayu - Mayu-Mayu Relationships Knownable Relatives *Kenpachi Zaraki (Adopted Father) Trivia *Her birthday was February 12. *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Yoo hoo!" by Sora Izumikawa. *In an interview, Tite Kubo mentioned that he planned on revealing Yachiru's namesake. *In chapter 520, it is revealed to be 4th Division Captain Unohana, the first Kenpachi. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hisayo Mochizuki *'English' : Stevie Bloch all information on Yachiru Kusajishi came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Yachiru_Kusajishi Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females